Final Fantasy X: Freedom Eternal
by David Knight
Summary: (Chapter 3 is now up) Kymaera awakens in Spira
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy X: Freedom Eternal

By: David Knight

Prologue: Looking Back

Two figures stood on the top of a steep cliff. Together, male and female alike stared down at the ruins of a once-great city spread out below. To the pair it had been their home... but that had been so long ago.

The young man had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore only a yellow shirt topped by a white hood with black overalls over it and had a blue crystalline sword in his hands. The woman wore a black leather jacket with a white hawk on the back, tight black pants and a red top. A pair of headphones was around her neck. The face reminded one of beauty and battle, wild brown hair and cat like gold-brown eyes to complete the look.

"Would you have ever believed we'd come to this point? Learned this much about each other?" The man asked.

"Better question, would _you_ ever have thought we would have _lived_ this long?" the woman replied, smirked.

"Funny." Her companion dryly responded. "How are they all?"

"Sleeping. They'll need it though. Tomorrow we make preparations for the final part of this journey," the woman said.

The man just shook his head. "Nothing would please me more than to attack now... but that won't save the world now will it?"

"No. It won't. This isn't a Blitzball game. We either win or we die and so does the world," she said.

"Don't you think I know that!" he returned.

"I'm making sure you _do_ remember that, Tidus," she said.

Tidus shook his head, a small smile creeping across his face. "Do you remember that day this all began Kymaera?"

Kymaera laughed a little. "Remember? How could I forget? It was that day I was planning to kick the crap out of you." She then looked at Tidus. "What's wrong?" 

Tidus met his companion's gaze. He then pulled out a glowing orb, an object immediately recognized by the woman. 

"A Memory Sphere?" she queried.

"We are about to begin the final part of our journey Kymaera..." Tidus said. "If it... if what he said was true... and it happens to us... I don't want our story to be forgotten. I want the world to know. _All_ of it." He looked into her eyes. "Don't you?"

Kymaera nodded, her expression unchanging. "Yeah... no one should ever have to be forgotten."

Tidus glanced skyward. Though the sun was only now setting, their friends were already slumbering deeply. "We have the night. It will be enough to tell our story."

Kymaera nodded, agreeing. She knelt on the ground, nimble hands steady as she gathered firewood, lighted the tinder and coaxed a cheerful little blaze into existence. The campfire light cast dancing orange light on the two as they settled around its blaze. However the two friends once again stared down at the lonely ruins, ignoring the small fire.

Tidus activated the Memory Sphere. It glowed with an inner light in response to the man's touch. He gazed deep into the orb while he spoke, "My name is Tidus."

Kymaera leaned forward and pressed her hand against the smooth sphere. "And I am Kymaera. We are both from the lost society of Zanarkand. For those that touch and view the contents of this sphere you will find the truth. We hope people will touch this sphere for that means we succeeded in saving the world... and if we failed then all we have done is just given our testament."

"This may be the last time we can ever do something like this, to speak or record anything, so before we begin the final part of our journey, we want to tell your story. We want to tell you everything... because we will not get another chance." Tidus said.

To Be Continued...

(Author's Note: Kymaera is an original character of my own creation and before I get flamed by Tidus/Yuna shippers, there is not going to be any romantic relationship between Tidus and Kymaera. As the story goes on you'll see why.)


	2. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: To whomever reads this story I hope that you enjoy it. Also when I have Tidus: or Kymaera: that means they are narrating the story.)

Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All

_Tidus: It all started back in Zanarkand. I don't think we can ever forget the day. To us it was just a tournament... a big one but just a tournament._

_Kymaera: But by the end of that black night... it would have been the beginning of everything._

* * *

The crowd gathered outside a festive arena. It was the day that everyone in Zanarkand had been waiting for. The finals for Silver Star Cup. Today the Zanarkand Abes would face off against the Crystal Hawks to decide who would take the cup.

"Where is he?" 

"Has he come yet?" 

"I wonder where he is?"

Finally someone spotted him. "THERE! There he is! It's Tidus!"

Tidus walked out onto the boardwalk area and then the crowd surrounded him. The star of Zanarkand Abes smiled, taking it all in as the fans were screaming and coming to him asking for his autograph. __Life of a blitzball star. Never get boring.__ he thought as he went over first to a group of small kids.

"Can you sign this?" one of the kids asked holding out a blitzball.

"No prob!" Tidus smiled as he signed it just then another kid held up a blitzball.

"Please!" he pleaded.

"Alrighty." Tidus said as he signed it and then saw another kid, more hyperactive than the other two come to him.

"Me, too! Me, too! Me, too!" he jumped up and down. 

Tidus chuckled a little. "Take it easy tiger." he smiled as he signed the blitzball for the kid.

"Can I have your autograph?" 

Tidus turned and saw the two females closest to him. One was a blonde wearing shorts and a yellow t-shirt and her friend was dark haired wearing a green shirt and blue pants. Both of them had blitzballs in their hands.

Tidus smiled, "Of course!" He signed the blonde's blitzball and gave it back to her.

"We want to wish you luck in the game!" the blonde's friend cooed as she gave Tidus her blitzball.

"Nothing to worry about!" Tidus said confidently as he signed her blitzball. He then spun it on his finger and gave the ball back to her. "Oh, if I score a goal... I'll do this!" he then raised his arms in the air a certain form. "That will mean it was for you, okay?" 

"Oh wow! How cool! You love us!" the girls giggled.

"He doesn't love anyone but himself."

The people quieted down but the boys in the crowd begin cheering like crazy and now there mixed reactions from the girls, there were cheers but there were also boos, probably because they saw their boyfriends looking all dreamy eyed at the brunette vixen in the black leather jacket, red top and black pants.

"Kymaera," Tidus muttered. 

The star of the Crystal Hawks just smirked at Tidus. "Ready to get trounced again, Tidus. Unlike the Abes, the Crystal Hawks are a real team. They don't need 'the all-mighty Son of Jecht' to be good." 

Tidus folded his arms across his chest as he smugly said, "In case you've forgotten, Kymaera, we're tied." 

Kymaera kept her own grin on. "Which is why when the Crystal Hawks win the Silver Star Cup, I get bragging rights." She dropped her smile as she then spoke with spite, "You think you got it made just because you're Jecht's son."

"Shut up!" Tidus spat.

"Well unlike you I didn't have the breaks in the Blitzball League," Kymaera shot. "Its been a long haul getting to the top over this last year... and I'll be damned if I let you beat me tonight."

"Just bring it on, Kymaera. The Zanarkand Abes are going to beat the Crystal Hawks and we are going to do it with style!" Tidus retorted.

Kymaera just laughed. "Style. Yeah right. That'll be the day."

Tidus was fuming as Kymaera just left. __If you only knew the truth,__ he cursed. The truth was he _hated_ his father, hated him with a passion. He hated how everyone made such a big deal about his father, hated how people compared him to his father, hated how whenever he _was _around all he _ did_ was be with his mother or tease him. But most of all he hated his father for leaving his mother and him... and never got the chance to tell him how much he **_hated_** him. 

Tidus shook his head. __Now's not the time to be hating my father. I can do that later. I got a Blitzball tournament to win and a girl to show up.__ "Sorry but I got to go now."

"Aw!" some of the little children said. "Tidus, could you teach us how to play Blitzball?" 

Tidus looked at the children who had asked him who looked no older than seven. "Sure, but after the game..."

"Not tonight."

"Huh?" Tidus blinked as he looked over at the kid who had spoken. He was dark skinned and had a purple tunic with a green cloak. "... oh. Parents I guess. Well tomorrow then."

"Yeah!" the kids all cheered.

"Great. Got to jet." Tidus said running off but then decided to stop and turn around to look back at the children, but he didn't see that strange kid there. __Must have gone home. I got to go though._ _

* * *

In the Crystal Hawks locker room Kymaera was listening to the music in her Sound Set DX. It had set her back 30,000 Credits but she now had all 3500 of her songs at her fingertips and best of all it was water proof and practically unbreakable.

Right now she had her eyes closed as she was listening to a techno theme. For Kymaera, music was a part of her way of life. It helped set the moods for her actions. With music everything flowed much easier. She could do anything without it but she preferred to start her work off with music. 

"Captain Kymaera. The Abes have all been accounted for and they are heading for the sphere pool," one of her teammates said to her. 

"Quiet. Don't disturb her when she's like that. The last newbie that did got thrown into a locker," another player said to the first. This one was tense and nervous not wanting to get the captain riled.

"She did? Why?" the player that had started the conversation had asked.

A female player with blonde hair spoke up. "Who knows? No one can ever figure out Kymaera. She's a great player and a friendly person but sometimes she's got her mood swings."

"Well at least she's not like the 'Son of Jecht'." One of the other Hawks said.

__Thank creation I am not._ _Kymaera smirked. Though Jecht was thought to be a great player and star in most of Zanarkand. But where she lived for her life, Jecht was seen as an arrogant braggart and that wasn't far off from the truth. She knew enough from old vids of the man to know that he enjoyed showing off. Tidus wasn't as much of a showoff as Jecht, but it was clear to see he was the old man's boy. __And yet he doesn't seem proud of it.__

That's what disturbed Kymaera. Today when she'd confronted Tidus, she'd saw seen something she never had before in his eyes. Hate. __Is it possible... he actually **hates** his father?__

As she thought about it, she decided it might not be that farfetched. Having to live under his father's shadow all of his life, everyone expecting him to be just like him. __Why would anyone want live like that?__

Shaking her head, Kymaera focused back on the music. She had only five minutes left.

She wanted to be ready to win.

* * *

He needed to win. 

He had to do this for himself. Not as the 'Son of Jecht' as other people saw him, but as himself. Just Tidus.

Tidus looked up at the Sphere now filled with water. He looked back at his team. He knew they were ready but he didn't know how it would end.

Either way it was time to begin. 

* * *

Elsewhere in Zanarkand, a mysterious man clothed in a blood red jacket over black clothing with his eyes hidden behind tinted sunglasses stood on a high-rise. He holds up what appeared to be a white jug, just watching at the site before him.

That sight was a massive tidal wave approaching Zanarkand. 

"Soon..." was the only words that escaped from his lips.

* * *

The Grand Blitzball Stadium of Zanarkand was huge. Tonight it was packed to the very top of the Stadium. Everyone that could have afforded a ticket to this game was in attendance. 

"Citizens of Zanarkand! Welcome to the Centennial Solar Star Tournament's Final Round!" the master of ceremonies said. "Tonight, the defending champions, the Zanarkand Abes will now face the surprising dark horse team of the Crystal Hawks to determine who is truly the best Blitzball Team Zanarkand!"

The crowd cheered roared as they looked at the two teams already in the Sphere. Tidus and Kymaera were at the center waiting for the Blitzball to be shot up. The two were like silent hunters.

And then the blitzball was launched up.

__It's mine!__ was the thought that going through Tidus's mind. 

However Kymaera had other plans and she slammed into Tidus with her Crystal Tackle technique. The impact propelled Tidus into the Sphere wall. 

Kymaera then swam like a shark following up with one of her fellow Hawks who was bringing up the ball. He saw he was starting to get tagged by Abes players, then passed the ball over to Kymaera who was already past most of the Abes defensive line. When she got within range making a shot at the goal zone, she saw her path blocked by two defenders.

__Let's have some fun.__ She smirked as she took her shot at the goal. First it bounced off of the left defender's head, rebounded to her. She then hit the ball again and it bounced off of the right defender's head clearing her way for the shot. She swam upwards a couple of feet and then spiral spun until the ball came back to her and she then kicked it with so much force the Abes's goal keeper couldn't even touch it.

"JECHT SHOT!!!" the announcer screamed. "A Jecht Shot by Kymaera in the first minute of the game puts the Crystal Hawks on the board first! Unbelievable!" The crowd was roaring with approval and enjoyment.

Kymaera smirked over at Tidus and seeing his fists clenched and the frustration on his face she knew it had the desired effect. She knew using the Jecht Shot would make him mad. __It makes him sloppy for mistakes. The Cup as good as ours!_ _

* * *

In the streets, the man in red was now walking, with a destination in mind. He then stopped and looked back once he heard the sounds.

The massive tidal wave that been coming from earlier... it was now becoming a sphere of water.

And it was getting closer to the city.

"Time... is starting run out." he said, not showing any fear or any other emotion for that matter as he continued walking toward his destination.

The Blitzball Stadium.

* * *

__No way I am I letting Kymaera stick this one to me._ _Tidus growled as he swam up to the Hawks defensive line. He ordered his two forwards to go up hard to block off some of the Hawks players. 

Tidus then saw one of the Hawks heading for the Abes area and then decided to go for a tackle of his own. He blindsided the Hawk completely and the impact of the tackle was so hard that he ended up getting shot out of the sphere and into the stands. Tidus then grabbed the ball without hesitation and swam a bit more into the Hawks zone before shooting for the goal using the Sphere Shot technique.

He got it.

"Goal by the Abes! Tidus is coming on strong folks as he has just tied the game up now! Looks like this can be anyone's match again!" the announcer said.

It was Tidus's turn to smirk as he saw Kymaera's own fuming face this time. __She really hates it when they give me too much praise. Usually I hate that myself, but in this case since it makes her angry, I'm all right with it.__

Tidus then went back over to his teams side, putting his mind back into focus. There was one thing that the announcer said that he and Kymaera could agree on.

It was still anyone's game.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the stadium, on the streets of Zanarkand, those that were not fortunate enough to be at the stadium to see the game were able to see it on giant view screens across the city or in their own homes. 

"I wish I had tickets to the game," a Zanarkandian male said to his girlfriend. 

"We can see it on the vid ports and that's just as good for me. Now how about..." she froze as a dark shadow then came over them. She looked up. 

"What? Don't tell me it's another shopping sale or something because..." he started but then stopped as he saw it. 

Looming over their heads was an incredibly large spherical body of water.

"What is that?" the man asked.

He got his answer when it started to fire off pulses of pure energy. 

One obliterated the lovers. 

It was death.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" was the most common cry that many of the people of Zanarkand gave when they saw the giant floating sphere firing beams of death at their city, destroying anything that was in its path. The people had no idea what it was but it was going to be their deaths if they didn't keep running.

However, one person that was completely calm. The man in red. He had only one thought in his mind.

He had to find the boy before it was too late.

* * *

__Score tied at one a piece. Need to score this to get an edge before half time.__ Tidus thought as he once again had the ball and was heading up into the Hawks side of the field. He had to use his Sphere Shot again if he wanted to make sure he got a goal. He saw Kymaera coming at him and knew he had to work fast.

However, fate had other plans.

A blast of energy hit the Blitzball Stadium, rocking it to its foundations. People were killed with the initial blast but then another came killing more and hitting the sphere.

The people that were still alive started screaming like it was the end of the world and they probably weren't that far off from the truth. Everyone was trying to get to an exit and just escape with their lives.

Tidus started to stir on the floor as he was looking around for the rest of his teammates however he didn't see them. What he did see was members of the Crystal Hawks on the floor and when he turned around he saw some of his own team... dead.

"Oh my god..." Tidus gasped as went to touch them to actually see if they were really dead but then a third pulse of energy hit the stadium. Fear overriding him for the moment, he ran out of the stadium.

Had he stayed five seconds more he would have seen Kymaera getting out of the pile of corpses that had kept her from being seen by anyone. Her reaction to seeing her own team members dead was perfectly expected.

She screamed.

"What's going on!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Tidus said to no one in particular as he saw the panicked masses running around, trying to stay alive.

"It begins."

"Wha..." He spun around and saw that kid from before, the one that had told him he couldn't play with him after the game.

"Don't start to cry. Save your tears for when they are really needed," he said. 

Tidus had to cover his eyes from light but when lowered his hand he saw the boy was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Tidus."

Tidus turned around again and saw a man in red looking at him. "Auron?" he ran over to him. "Auron what's going on? What's happening?"

"We have to go now," Auron returned calmly. "Let's go." He started to walk away.

"Auron wait!" Tidus called out chasing after him. They had gotten as far as the 5th Ave Bridge before Auron stopped in his tracks and then made Tidus stop.

"Look up and you will see what is causing this." Auron told Tidus, whose face turned pale white in shock when he saw the ominous giant sphere that seemed to fill the sky. "We call that Sin."

"'Sin'?" Tidus asked. Before he could ask anymore, tentacles smashed out of a nearby building. Hundreds of small pods ejected from the tentacles and landed on the ground. They then expanded into monstrous blue scaled creatures with red eyes and shimmering wings which surrounded Tidus in a demi-circle. "Get away from me!" he shouted as he tried to fight them off using his bare hands but ends up falling on his back by the advancing beasts. One of them is right over his body it screeches in an inhuman voice. "Auron!"

Less than a second later the monster is cut down by very man Tidus was screaming for. The monster then turns into energy and evaporates. Tidus looks up at Auron then stabs into the ground what he used to kill the monster: a very heavy and big sword.

"Fighting without a weapon is suicide." Auron said to Tidus as he picked up off the ground and brought him to his feet. "Here, use this." he handed Tidus a long purple-tinted sword, who took it and held it high in the air before nearly dropping it. "A gift from your father," Auron told him. 

Tidus's eyes just went wide. "...My father?!" he blurted out. He then swung the blade forward and the monsters moved back. However Tidus ended up falling backward on his read. He then stood up.

"Hope you can handle that sword." Auron said. 

Tidus tried getting his balance with the sword finding it a very difficult thing to do since he had never used a sword in his life. After a few moments he got himself balanced.

"I hope you learn to use it better as we fight these Sinscales," Auron said as he attacked one of them. "Just know that there are too many of them and their numbers will never end. We just need to get through them so make it quick!" 

Tidus nodded as he decided to attack the center Sinscale. He cried out as he swung at the Sinscale and, to his surprise, killed it.

"Good work but keep your eyes open." Auron said as he ran through the opening that had been made by killing the center Sinscale. "Now move it!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Tidus shouted as he followed Auron but no sooner did they manage to get through a small section of the city were they confronted by seven Sinscales. "Oh man! These things just suck!"

* * *

"These things just suck!" Kymaera shouted as she fired off a shot from her Pulse Magnum to take out two more Sinscales and then ran through the opening she made. Going around a corner, she checked her power supply. __Shit! I am already down to half power and I would have to forget to bring emergency power cells! Then again I came with this at full power. Its not like I was ** expecting** this to happen!_ _

After pulling herself out of the ruined Blitz Sphere and the bodies of the dead... __I don't think I'll ever forget that... but right now I have to put it behind me or I am going to end up dead like the rest of my team!__ Kymaera shook her head as she put her train of thought back to the present. 

She had made her way back to her locker to pull out her Pulse Magnum and get out of the stadium. She didn't dare go outside without protection. Pulse Weapons were allowed because they were sold with lower settings. However, Kymaera had gotten hers from an old friend's father who happened to be a 'gun-nut'. The old coot had done some tinkering under the hood so to speak and her Pulse Magnum could now in fact kill someone if she wanted. She preferred the extra power for special emergencies, like needing to scare away a pervert or two without having to kill them. 

__And strangely I really don't feel any remorse for killing these monstrosities.__ Kymaera thought to herself. She just wanted to survive this night. 

She was only a few blocks away from the nearest Hover Pad Tower. She could get on a Hover Ship and get out of here. She didn't know where to go but she had to go some where.

Anywhere was better than Zanarkand at the moment. 

* * *

On the main roads near the north side of Zanarkand, Tidus and Auron had just managed to get through yet another group of Sinscales. 

"Looks like you're improving rather quickly," Auron said, referring to how Tidus was able to carry and use a sword better now that he had experienced some real battles. 

"Hey lay off okay." Tidus turned to face him but as he turned around he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the massive creature before him. It was the same color of the Sinscales and had many different tentacles at the top sparking energy. 

"We have to get through this creature now." Auron stated as he brought his sword out and steadied himself.

"What are you doing?" Tidus asked.

Auron then charged at the creature of Sin but then he jumped up into the air and held onto his sword pointing downward and when he landed he stabbed his sword with full force into the ground. Suddenly an explosion of fire erupted two feet from where Auron had landed. Second explosion of fire came from right under the creature, causing it writher in pain. Auron pulled his sword out of the ground and then hacked off one of its tentacles before backing off. 

Tidus just had his jaw hanging for a bit after seeing Auron's attack but then closed it seeing that there was still a monster left to destroy. Tidus then attacked monster and surprisingly it started to drop. Two more normal sword strikes from Auron finished the creature off. 

"There will be more of this kind of fiend," Auron said.

"What was that that you used? That attack I mean." Tidus asked.

"My Overdrive... the Dragon Fang," Auron replied.

"Overdrive?" Tidus asked.

"A special attack that can be used depending on circumstances and ability. My Overdrive is based on my sword style, Bushido. The Dragon Fang is a technique that I and I alone can use."

"Can anyone create an Overdrive?" Tidus asked.

"It all depends on the person." Auron said as he sheathed his sword.

Tidus looked up and saw that Sin looked closer than before to where they were. "Auron shouldn't we be running _away_ from Sin?"

Auron shook his head. "Running away from the truth is as bad as accepting the lies." 

Tidus blinked, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Auron didn't give him an answer just continued moving north. __Just what is going on here and what the heck does my old man have to do with this?_ _Shaking his head, he knew he had to keep following Auron. 

If he was going to die, he didn't want to be alone. 

* * *

"I am not going to die alone!" Kymaera spat as she fired off another shot from her weapon at some Sinscales. She had only ten more shots left at most and then her weapon would be as useful as a paperweight until it rebuilt its power back to full on its own.

Her only consolation was that she was now in the building that had been her destination.

Her problem was that these creatures seemed to be everywhere and that meant in the building as well. 

"There had better be at least one Hovership that works..." Kymaera gritted her teeth._ _Or I really am going to die alone.__

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Tidus asked Auron. They had just gotten into a very bad position. There were _really_ close to Sin now and they had been surrounded by hundreds of Sinscales.

"We cannot win in a fight against so many monsters." Auron said.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Well no shit!"

Forgetting Tidus's profanity, Auron said, "See the fuel tanker to our right?" he pointed to them. "Set it to detonate. I'll cover you."

"Huh? Set it off! That's your plan?!" Tidus demanded.

"Just do it!" Auron shouted as he went after advancing Sinscales. __He's got a lot of growing up to do if he's going to survive... but I think he'll be less of a problem than Jecht was.__

__Just who does he..._ _Tidus squashed that thought as he started running to the fuel tanker. __Let it go. Don't be like your bastard old man. You got more important things to worry about... like making sure you stay alive.__

Not having much of an idea on how set the taker to detonate he did the only thing he could think of: he hit it with his sword until he broke the seal on the tank. He then ripped out cords and then sparking electricity came from the ripped ends. He put the wires near the crack and then ran back the way he came and then yelled, "GET DOWN!!!" as he dropped to the ground right by Auron.

The Tanker exploded taking the Sinscales and the bridge that Tidus and Auron were going to have crossed with them. 

They were stuck.

* * *

On top of the Hover Pad, Kymaera heard something blow up. It sounded like an explosion to her. Her deduction was justified when she looked down saw explosions erupting over all over Zanarkand.

"So this is what they meant by Armageddon..." Kymaera sighed. Zanarkand was dying and she knew even if there was anything left it wouldn't be the same. She was seeing her world die right before her eyes.

But she wouldn't go down with it. She wouldn't give these monsters the satisfaction of being able to beat her. Activating the only functional Hover Ship left, she took off.

A minute later the tower she had been on collapsed.

* * *

"Great! We may have gotten rid of the monsters but we have no where to go!" Tidus shot at Auron. He was about yell some more but everything became dark and Tidus became afraid.

Sin was right over them.

Tidus's terror grew as he saw buildings being pulled up from the ground and being taken in by Sin, rippling and seeming to be broken apart once they entered the sphere's body.

He felt that no matter what he had done to stay alive he was going to die anyway.

* * *

"What in the name of..." Kymaera gasped as she put the Hover Ship in floating mode. She was now getting her first real look at Sin, even though she didn't know that was the sphere's name then. She didn't like what she was seeing. "Definitely the wrong direction! Full reverse!" she cried as went to move the ship in the opposite direction.

Except she wasn't moving away from Sin... it was pulling her toward it. She couldn't jump out to escape. Either fall would kill her or Sin would suck her in anyway.

"This can't be happening..." she muttered. "It can't end like this..."

* * *

"Auron! Auron what do we do!" Tidus shouted as Sin continued it's decent toward them and now even he was feeling its pull. He looked at Auron and saw he was right next to Sin where there was an open hole in it.

"Are you sure?" Auron asked looking up at Sin.

"Auron what are you doing?!" Tidus asked. Just then Auron grabbed Tidus.

"Everything and everyone has a story behind it. Mine and your fathers have ended," Auron said to him. "Its your story now." He let go of Tidus.

"Auron!!!" Tidus shouted as he was swallowed by Sin.

Auron looked up at Sin, as if he were actually having a conversation with it. "... someone you forgot... yet you don't care for your plans..." Auron shook his head in disgust. "I don't care if she isn't needed but if you don't allow this I'll stay here and then everything ends. Somehow I don't think you want that."

Nothing was said. Then Sin floated Auron with it over to another building. There he waited.

With Sin looming over him.

* * *

Kymaera fought against the pull as best as she could and for a moment she felt it go away. She only felt a second of relief before she realized her hover ship was now out of control.

"No choice now!" she said as she saw a building with a ledge coming right at her. "I have to jump or I'm dead and if I die at least I'll die fighting!"

She waited until the last possible second to jump and managed to grab onto the ledge. Unfortunately, before she could pull herself up, the ship crashed into the building. Seconds later she lost her grip.

"_No!!!_" she cried but stopped as she felt someone gripping her hand. She looked up to see her savior. "W... who are you? Where did you come from?"

"My name is Auron,." he said as he looked up and saw Sin over them. The sphere opened once more, taking both of them in.

"What's happening?!" Kymaera cried.

"Everything and everyone has a story behind it. Tidus has his..." Auron said as he was being sucked into sin. "Now its time for you begin your story."

Kymaera could only scream. She felt like she were being pulled apart as she was sucked into Sin and the last thing she saw was light.

And then there was darkness. 

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: For right now I should mention that I am going to be doing an alternation between chapters for a while. Every even numbered chapter will be focusing on Tidus's adventures in Spira while the odd numbered chapters will be showing Kymaera's own journey. Tidus and Kymaera will meet up eventually but that's not for some time. I tried to figure out how to divide time equally between them and I felt this was the best way. In any case I hope you enjoy this chapter and for those that want to see what Kymaera's up to, please wait patiently for Chapter three which I am currently working on.)

Chapter 2: Waking up in a Foreign World- Tidus

_Tidus: When Sin swallowed both Kymaera and me, each of us had a different experience since the two of us were taken in at different times. _

_Kymaera: I'm letting Tidus talk a bit about what happened to him first before I get to what happened to me._

_Tidus: This was mine._

_* * *_

Tidus's eyes fluttered open as he then felt himself able to move again but as he looked around he saw he was still in Zanarkand... except he was floating.

"Hey!" Tidus shouted. "Is there anyone here?" He looked around floating and moving in different directions until he felt something. _ _It feels... like my old man...__

He then started to float over to the center of the city where he saw a little kid. Once he landed he saw the kid... looked like him. 

__What in the world...?__ Tidus blinked as he stared at his younger self.

_Tidus: I thought about a lot of things... like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed... and then, sleepy. Yet everything was turning white instead of black. I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone--anyone, beside me...so I didn't have to feel alone anymore._

_Tidus: And then... I woke up._

"Uhhh... my head..." Tidus groaned as his eyes started to flutter open. However his returning vision did not show light but rather darkness. Once his eyes were open he could see it was now night. He lying on the ground on his back. Getting up slowly, he dusted himself off as he started to look around for any signs of life.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Tidus called out but he got no response. Raising his voice he then called out for Auron to see if he was here but Auron did not respond to Tidus's call. Finally he just screamed. "Heeey!"

The sound of a bird's cry caught his attention as he looked up at the bird that was now flying over his head and towards a large structure that looked very old. __Wonder if there's anyone around in those ruins over there?__ Tidus mused but then shook his head. __Well it beats sitting around here doing nothing._ _he decided as he picked up his longsword and then after securing it to his back, he dove into the water and started to swim toward the ruins.

About ten minutes later he reached opposite shore and took a few moments to catch his breath before walking any further into the ruins. He walked along the path and over a stone walkway. Unfortunately his luck was already bad and had just gotten worse; the bridge collapsed.

"Oh shit!" Tidus cursed as he fell into the water. _ _Great! Just great! What else can happen?_ _he thought as he looked forward ready to go back to the surface but then seeing a small group of large piranha coming his way made him change his mind. __Why me?__ he groaned as he unstrapped his sword from the back strap and then prepared to fight. Surprisingly he found it a bit easier to hold the sword underwater._ _Probably because I'm a blitzball player. Being in water is second nature to me._ _he shrugged as he swam over to one of the piranha and then swung his sword out in a wide arc before he got there so that he could hit the fish. He carved it in half with his first shot. He then had to avoid getting hit by its angry friends.

Tidus avoided the first one but then the second brushed past him as was able to gnash his teeth at his right arm. He felt some pain and looked at his arm. Thankfully it wasn't bad. Just a flesh wound. It would heal rather quickly and it wasn't deep.

What he was concerned with was what blood that was coming out his arm would be attracting any sea predators to him as if they were metal and he was a magnet. 

__I better finish and fast!_ _Tidus decided as he then went after the piranha that had cut him to begin with and by attacking from behind ensured his victory. Tidus then turned to face the last one however the sound of rumbling and the shift in the water made him and the piranha stop. _ _Now what?_ _

His question was answered when he looked straight ahead to see a gigantic grotesque fish creature coming straight at him. It was totally oblivious to its surrounding Tidus observed as it just went though an underwater stone pillar without even slowing down after going through it or showing any signs of pain. 

__And apparently he thinks I'm on his dinner menu!__ Tidus wisely dove out of the way, as the monster fish took care of his other problem by literally swallowing the piranha. Seeing it was now engaged in chewing its meal, Tidus decided to go attack the giant fish while it wasn't looking at him. Unfortunately he found he could not even penetrate its scales and what he got for his trouble was getting its attention.

_ _Okay! That was stupid!___ _Tidus began to swim away from the massive creature trying to get as much of a head start as he could. He didn't even have time to strap his sword back on his back but if he dropped his sword he'd be weaponless if he survived this monster and he didn't want to be defenseless in a place like this. __There's got to be away out of here!__ he cried as he looked around, and saw an opening he could swim into. He began to swim to the opening as quickly as possible, as the fish gained on him. Tidus flung through the opening into another section of the ruins and landed safely into a thin layer of water. Several stones from above collapsed and blocked the passage. 

Tidus just started coughing a bit and then started to get his second wind. "That... was too close..." he groaned as he got up on his feet. At least he didn't have to worry about that mutant fish again. __When the heck did any fish get that big anyway?_ _Shaking his head he started walking knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere by just standing there. 

_Tidus: I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer. As soon as I entered the next room all that I saw was that was huge and completely empty. When I felt that wind come over it me it was like an arctic chill. I thought I was going to die in this place._  
  
"Brrrrr!!!" Tidus breathed as he saw the air he breathed out chilled. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep warm. "Cold.. so cold..." his teeth were chattering but he didn't care. He had only one thought in his mind.

He needed fire.  
  
__There's got to be something that I can use to start a fire!_ _Tidus shivered as he was looking around. It was starting to get colder around her and he needed to get warm fast. Near the center of the room he saw the remains of a campfire. __Just need to find some tinder and flint and I can start a fire!__ The motivation was what kept his going as he started going up and down the stairs on either side of the room and searching every crack and corner until he found what he needed. He brought the flint and tinder back to the campfire spot and started a fire with it. He warmed his hands above the fire and starts feeling warm. 

"That's much better..." Tidus smiled weakly as he lied on his back and looked up at the domed ceiling. "I'm so hungry..." he then just closed his eyes and then started to drift away.

* * *

_"What do you want?" Tidus asked as he lifted his head up off of table and looked at the man that had just entered his house._

_"It was a bad call." Auron said to him. "Your team lost because of you." _

_Tidus chuckled dryly. "You came to say that?"   
  
Auron shook his head. "It's been... ten years hasn't it. I thought you'd be crying."   
  
Tidus smirked at him as he pointed to himself. "Who, me?"   
  
"But you did cry."_

_Tidus turned around but as light was now filling his sight... but not before he saw him._

_The little boy from Zanarkand._

* * *

"...wha?" Tidus's eyes fluttered opened. __No way. That same kid again. Why was in my dreams? In that memory?_ _he then looked down and saw his fire was dying. 

"Hey, wait!" Tidus exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on! I'll get more wood!"

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!_

"Huh?" Tidus then looked around. "What was that was that sound?" 

It was then that Tidus spotted the giant insect running on the walls. Once at the top of the ceiling it then detached its claws and then fell down and landed face to face with Tidus.

"What the hell is going on here!" Tidus cursed, frustrated about how lousy his luck had been this day.. "First isn't giant fish now giant bugs! What's next? Giant cute little kittens?" Drawing his sword, he then attacked the insect slashing at its legs. __I take out its legs and it won't be able to support that big body its got.__

The insect then tried to attack him with his claws but Tidus managed to pull out of harms away. However just as he landed the second slash onto the creature he then heard something explode. "Huh?" He saw one of the doors of the ruins had been blasted wide open. "An explosive?"

He didn't have much time to muse as to what was the cause as he saw several strangely dressed people wearing either goggles or sunglasses. In front of them was a girl in a red-yellow suit wearing goggles. She then walked over to Tidus and stayed by him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are on my side... right?" Tidus asked her.

Rather than answering she simply pulled something out of pocket which Tidus recognized. A grenade. She threw it at the giant insect and when it hit it, there was fairly decent sized explosion.

Tidus just blinked. "...I guess that answers that question." he was then knocked down from behind. "Huh?" his attacker had been one of the people that been with the girl that had come to his aid. He was bald save for a blonde mohawk hair style and he had tattoos on his chest.

And he had a gun pointed at his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tidus shouted.

"Stay where you are fiend!" was what he spoke.

But what Tidus heard him say was, "Cdyo frana oui yna feaht!" 

Tidus just blinked at this person. "Huh? What did you say?"

However before he could say anything else he looked up and saw the giant bug come out of the smoke from the explosion.

"Fryd? Edc cdemm ymeja! {What? Its still alive!}" the girl cried as she fell backwards to avoid the bug but then tripped and fell on the ground. The giant bug was now advancing on her.

"Rikku!" the man that had had the gun on Tidus cried out. He was pointing it at the insect and tried to fire it off but it jammed.

Tidus however had had enough. He had been put through a lot of crap ever since the attack on the sphere. He had reached his threshold of holding it in. He needed an outlet to pour out his frustrations.

That big bug had just become his outlet.

Grabbing his sword and dashing past the man that had just moments ago held a gun at his head, he ran at the bug that was about to attack the grounded girl. He could feel the adrenaline running through his body, his blood pumping, his heart racing, and he felt an exhilaration he hadn't felt before. He then jumped forward doing a cartwheel and then a summersault and then he swung his sword and screamed, "DIE!!!"

When Tidus's sword hit the giant bug there was a loud sound, then came the sound of steel cutting through flesh and bone and finally there was the death screams of the creature. Tidus then struck the ground with the sword and just leaned on it for a moment as he caught his breath. However he was then surprised as he saw the insect then fade away into nothingness leaving behind only departing energy.

__Its just like those Sinscales... and come to think of it those piranha when killed them... they evaporated into this energy I'm seeing.__ Tidus mused. He then looked at his sword hand. __Did... I did just preformed my own Overdrive... didn't I?__

Unfortunately Tidus didn't have much more time to muse about that as he was then knocked down by the man that had a gun at his head before and now once again had that gun at his head.

"E'mm gemm oui! {I'll kill you!}" he cried.

"Cdub! {Stop!}" the girl ordered to him as she motioned to the others and had them pick Tidus up and restrain him.

"Cu fryd ec ed? {So what is it?}" one of them asked.

"Ed echd ed upjeuic! {Isn't it obvious}" the blonde haired main shouted. "Ra ec fiend eh risyh teckieca {He is a fiend in human disguise!}"

A few of them were all yelling and even through Tidus couldn't understand them he figured that they were agreeing with what the guy with the blonde mohawk had said.

The man with gas mask then pulled out a jagged knife and put in front of Tidus's face, which did show worry. "Hey man. Get that thing out of my face okay?"

"Fa gemm ed huf! {We kill it now!}" gas mask said.

"Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh? {Wait! What if it is human?}" the sole female of their group spoke.

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr. {They are the same in death.}" he replied as he was about to slit Tidus's throat when suddenly the girl struck out with her right hand, and Tidus could see that it was a glove with a claw attached to it.

"Hu! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic! Ra cyjat so mefa! Huf namayca res! {No! We bring him with us! He saved my life! Now release him!}" she commanded. 

Tidus felt better but not by much as he was let go. He moved away from them but then ended up bumping into the girl that had just saved his life yet he didn't understand her language at all. She then leaned forward to him and put her mouth near his ear.

"Cunno {Sorry}"

That was the last thing he heard before he felt that he just been punched in the gut. He doubled over in pain and felt his eyes roll backwards.

He was then greeted by the healing bliss of sleep and darkness.

_Tidus: I guess you could say things changed then. On one hand I had gotten out of the freezer. On the other I had just stepped straight into the fryer. I had no idea who these people were. I sure didn't speak or even understand their language and I had the impression I wasn't that well liked. That thought was reinforced a bit when I woke up from my 'blackout'. However as strange as this may sound, I'm glad this happened to me because if it didn't I wouldn't have met one of the best friends I have ever head._

"Uh... not again..." Tidus groaned as he opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by the same people from before.

"Ced, lybdeja! {Sit, captive!}" the gas masked one said as he hit Tidus from behind sending him to the ground.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus shot as he tried to get back up but the gas masked person had a gun in his face.  
  
"Tu hud suja un I femm gemm oui, ihtancduut? {Do not move or I will kill you, understood?}" he said.  
  
Tidus immediately backed off. "Whoa! Whoa! Okay you win! Just point that gun away from me okay?" he then noticed the girl from early and the guy with the mohawk approach him. He then saw the mohawk man patting him down as if he was searching him. Tidus was not happy. "Okay that's it. I want some answers. Who are you people anyway and why are you doing this to me!"

"Tu oui hud cbayg? {Do you not speak?}" the gas mask man said.

"For the last time I don't understand I single word you are saying!" Tidus exploded. It was then three of the men pointed their guns at Tidus, who paled. "Oh this is perfect..." he muttered.

"Fyed! {Wait!}" the girl shouted. She then looked at Tidus. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." 

It took him a full minute to get over that shot. "You... you... you understand me? You speak my language!" Tidus exclaimed however he was hit the back by one of the men's guns. "Hey! Look I'll help you if it means I get to live another day okay!"

"Ra yknaac du fung fun ic. Huf mayja ic. {He agrees to work for us. Now leave us.}" she said and to Tidus's surprise they did just that. She smiled. "Kinda helps to be me."

Tidus just scratched his head. "... just have to take your word for it. Hey. Thanks for saving my life."

"Hey you saved my life first remember." She said. "Let me show you around the ship. You are going to be here for a while. We aren't scheduled to end up near any major towns for a week at most due to our work. Something you'll be getting used to I hope."

"As long as I'm not working for you for the rest of my existence I think I can handle a week." Tidus returned. "By the way, I'm Tidus. What your name?"

"Rikku. Pleasure to meet you Tidus." she smiled.

"Rikku! Cid fyhdc du caa oui! {Rikku! Cid wants to see you!}" the mohawk man called out them.

"Pa nekrd drana! {Be right there!}" Rikku said in her native tongue. She looked back to Tidus. "Stay right here. I'll be back in a bit." she then rushed off and followed the man that had called out to them.

Tidus then looked up at the stars and sighed. __I wonder... will I ever get back home... back to Zanarkand?__ It was then that a very disturbing thought crossed his mind.

What would he find once he got there?

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: Since Tidus's tales will closely follow what was done in the game, I am going to have some fun with Kymaera's journeys in Spira. Enjoy. ) 

Chapter 3: Out of the Moonflow- Kymaera 

_Tidus: On that ship I wondered what was going to happen to me, what had happened to Zanarkand, where I was now... but I wasn't going to get an answer yet. Every time I tried to get a chance to talk try to strike up a long conversation with Rikku, she ended up being called away. I couldn't tell if it was dumb luck or the fact the other people on that ship didn't want her talking to me. Well I'm going to stop for a moment and hand this story over to Kymaera. She had a more exciting time over the next week than I did. Believe me having to clean a deck over twice and be a gopher was not fun._

_Kymaera: Yeah I don't think it would be fun at all. But in any case back to my own story. Tidus already told you what happened to him when Sin spit him out. Well here's what happened to me when **I** was in Sin._

* * * 

Kymaera's eyes fluttered open as she then felt herself able to move again but as she looked around she saw she was still in Zanarkand... except she was floating. 

"What the...!" she muttered as she wondered how this could be even possible. She then looked around again for the man that had saved her from falling. "Auron! Where are you!" However no one responded to her. "... well I'm not going to get anywhere just floating around her... man that sounded so corny." Kymaera shook her head as she started moving forward trying to find someone, anyone at all. Finally she felt something. __What... what's this feeling I am getting?__

She floated over to the center of the city where she saw two figures together. Both were in shadows and were walking away. 

"Wait!" Kymaera cried as she tried to move faster but light was starting to blind her light. One of the figures was turning towards here while the other was still moving one. Before her vision was totally gone she saw the face of the one that was looking at her. 

She couldn't believe it. 

"Mom?" Kymaera breathed. 

_Kymaera: I had no explanation or reason for why my mother was for absolutely no reason inside the thing that destroyed my home. The whole event was so surreal I thought it was a dream. As I felt myself drifting away I thought everything had been just a very bad dream. Sin, Zanarkand in ashes, my friends and teammates dead. When I woke up I thought I would be in my bed ready to practice for the Championship game and then kick Tidus's ass._

_Kymaera: What I got was a very rude wake up call._

"YAH!!!" Kymaera jerked back and fell back against something when she heard that sound. When she heard it again she had to cover her ears since it was so loud. "What is that!" 

"Ez lady okay?" 

Kymaera looked around for the voice but saw no one. "Hello? Is someone here?" 

"Down here." 

Kymaera saw that she was in some sort of carriage and then decided to look down. 

She then realized three things:  
1) She was moving across a grey colored river.  
2) She was on top of a giant blue-green elephant.  
3) There was a blue skinned humanoid creature that was a cross between a frog and a lizard riding the said elephant. 

After realizing fact number three, her brain promptly shut down and she fell unconscious. 

"Ya thinksh she nebuer shee Shoopuf before." the driver shook his head. 

_Kymaera: Looking back on it I find it was rather reasonable that I fainted that first time I saw a Hypello or a Shoopuf. In Zanarkand the only animals I ever saw were stray cats, dogs, seagulls and that one hawk that I saw. Any other animals I read about in school. I had never seen anything other than human beings in my life. Still something told me that I would be going through a lot of surprises. And you know what. I was right._

"Are you alright?" a female voice spoke 

"Uh..." Kymaera groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself on a makeshift cot, looking up at a woman dressed in some sort of military garb wearing a helmet with goggle-like glasses. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Miyu. The Shoopuf driver says he found you in river face down and were starting to sink. you should be grateful our resident Hypello was doing his routine walk for the Shoopuf or you might have drowned." the woman said. "He's already left to ferry people back over to the south end of the river." 

Kymaera just blinked as this woman seemed to speak as if this was all a matter of course. "Um... wild guess. The Shoopuf was the giant green elephant and a Hypello was that blue skinned frog-lizard I saw." 

"I take it you must not have ever seen a Shoopuf or a Hypello before." Miyu chuckled. 

"Never even heard of them." Kymaera said as she started to get up. "Where am I anyway?" 

"On the north end of the Moonflow of course." Miyu said. 

"The Moonflow?" Kymaera asked. 

"... you must have hit your head or something before the driver found you." Miyu reasoned. "The Moonflow was the river that you were fished out of." 

"Okay. So tell me how close I am to Zanarkand?" Kymaera asked. __Zanarkand is my home. I just have to find out what happened. If there any survivors at all.__

"Zanarkand? Why would you want to go there? Are you on a Pilgrimage?" Miyu asked curiously. 

"Pilgrimage..." Kymaera muttered. __I really don't time to be playing twenty questions right now. I need to get to Zanarkand._ _"Oh you mean I'm on a journey. Yes I am on a journey to Zanarkand." 

"Really. Then where are your Guardians?" Miyu asked. 

"Guardians? I don't need anyone to baby sit me. I'm able to take care of myself very well." Kymaera replied. "Look my minds is a bit messed up from the fall in the water so I don't remember everything right now. Can you tell me how to get back on the road to Zanarkand?" 

__She sure doesn't look like a Summoner on a Pilgrimage, but she's got a strong will to go to Zanarkand and Summoners always have to have such a will._ _Making her decision, Miyu answered Kymaera's question. "Take the road leading west ward out of this dock and then follow it straight until you reach Guadosalam. From there you will have to cross the Thunder Plains and continue north always. It will take you months to get to Zanarkand." 

"Months!" Kymaera shouted. __That giant sphere of water sent me to a place that is going to take me months to get back to Zanarkand not to mention a primitive place. I mean there's no signs of technology at all! No way I could find a hover ship to get me back there fast in this place!__

"You seem surprised." Miyu said. 

"... its nothing. I've just had a very bad day." Kymaera said. "Guadosalam you said would be the place I had to go to get to the Thunder Plains?" Miyu nodded. "Okay. Thanks. I'm off." 

"Wait!" Miyu called out Kymaera as she was walking away. "Are you sure you should be traveling so soon?" 

"If I don't start moving toward Zanarkand I am going to go stir crazy. Thanks for the help and give my thanks to that Hypello guy." Kymaera said to Miyu before turning around and walking on the path that she had been told about. 

When she finally reached the end of the line she turned north and just let her jaw drop at what she saw. 

"A forest..." Kymaera breathed. 

_Kymaera: Perhaps forests aren't such a big thing to you people of Spira but personally I think there are those of you that take nature for granted. In Zanarkand there are no forests. No real wide open spaces where you could see squirrels coming down trees and gathering acorns that had fallen from the ground. No trees that were taller than some of the buildings I saw back home. In Zanarkand everything is technological. Though the air is clean one can not notice that the city doesn't have an feeling of life other than human. There is no natural beauty. Only the beauty that was created by our machines. I am not insulting my own people, but I do think that as my ancestors worked on their machines, the lost touch with nature. Hence the reason why there were so few animals at all in Zanarkand. All of the parks in Zanarkand were synthetic. Nothing was real. Not the trees or the animals there were there just for show. And that's what it was. A show for children._

_Kymaera: Seeing that forest that was between Moonflow and Guadosalam was my first pleasurable experience in this new world I found myself in._

Kymaera just walked slowly on the path and took in the time to observe all of the sights before her. She felt a kid taking as many sweets as she wanted. The flowers that were growing here were real and they had a smell...a fragrance that synthetic roses just didn't seem to give off. The air now that she took the time breath it in felt different from Zanarkand. It felt more alive. More real than the purified air that the people breathed. "This place definitely feels nice. Sounds like a nice place to visit if you wanted to get away from Zanarkand for a while. Quiet and peaceful." 

_Kymaera: Ever hear of the expression never take anything at face value. That what I did initially with this forest. I thought it was peaceful. No chance of any disruption. What disrupt me you might ask?... The sounds of people dying._

"What the?" Kymaera's head jerked up when she heard the screams. __I've already seen enough death already in my life. I better find out who's in trouble and from what_ _Unholstering her Pulse Magnum she checked her ammo count. __Only five shots left and then this thing is a piece of junk until it recharges. Better make them count._ _she decided as she started to run in the direction that she heard the screams come from. 

She got there she just stopped in front of two corpses. There were three more further away from her and then she could see two others still alive holding off what looked like a giant living purple flower and a blue skinned beast that had the head of a bull, eagle, lion and a snake for a tail. 

Seeing these creatures were already enough to make her stare in disbelief but when she looked at the dead she saw something that gave her an even bigger surprise. 

They weren't human. That much could be seen by their long pointed ears and their hair. 

__What the... what... what are these... people?__ Kymaera stepped back for a moment but then realized there were still people in danger. Snapping back to the present, she saw there were two of them, one an old man with green hair and a beard and wearing robes of a priest it seemed to her and the other was a young woman with silver colored hair wearing a greenish-black body suit. 

__I better help them out while they are still alive._ _She decided as she then took aim at the blue beast and fired at one of its heads. The blast hit the eagle head of the creature and the eagle dropped its head as if it were lifeless. 

The creature roared in anger, its previous prey forgotten (even though they had just saw what had happened) it then charged Kymaera. 

"Not good..." Kymaera groaned as she fired another shot at the creature's chest however it only made it stagger back a little before it continued to charge her. "Definitely not good!" She then started move and barely managed to dodge a swing by the creature as she then fired off another round at it, this time right where the bull head was and at point blank range. 

The flash of light that came from the gun shot the creature backwards ten feet. However as it got up Kymaera realized it wasn't dead yet. 

"Oh man I take out two of its heads and its still able to fight!" Kymaera cried in disbelief. She was getting ready to fire again when she heard the screams of something dying however it didn't sound like a human voice but rather inhuman. She saw now that the giant plant being burned down. Only problem is that the fire just came out of nowhere. However one of the people she was trying to save, the young woman, had thrown her hand down and then the fire came again. 

However before Kymaera could think of anything else, the beast she had been fighting before had grabbed her now and was starting to squeeze her to death. 

"AHHHHHH!!!" Kymaera screamed out in pain. 

Just as she thought her number was up though something struck the creature from behind in one of its remaining heads. It was the only other person left alive. The old man had thrown a rock at the creature. It wasn't much but it did get the creature to loosen its grip in Kymaera. 

Just enough to get her gun into place and set it to total unload. 

"Hey!" Kymaera shouted knowing the creature would turn its head back to her and roar she then took her chance and put her gun into its open mouth. "Say 'AH'!" she then fired the trigger and both of her last two shots were fired off as one blowing the head off of the creature. Once its head was blown off, it then disintegrated into energy and evaporated. 

Unfortunately, Kymaera was in the creatures grip at the time. She fell head first into the ground. 

Darkness came over her. 

_Kymaera: In the span of less than three hours since I woke up from when Sin sent me to this world, I've seen a lot of things that aren't even human and that just surprised me because I wasn't used to it. I mean stuff like this you could only see if you were watching a Sci-Fi Vid. And that freakish beast... man did it hurt me. Still as I was unconscious I could only wonder what else I was going to be finding in this strange world that I now found myself in. I only didn't know how much of a shock I would be in for._

Kymaera's eyes started to flutter open as she put her hand on her forehead. "...I could use an aspirin right about now." She then looked down at her right hand and saw it was wrapped up in a bandage as was her chest. She touched her ribs and immediately regretted it. "One... two ribs... maybe more... cracked not broken... if they were... I'd feel a hell of a lot worse." She then looked around and saw that she was in a bed. A rather elegant bed. The room that she was in was also very elegant and beautiful. "... where am I?"

It was then that the door to the room opened and the young woman that she had helped before came in. "She's awake Maester Jyscal."

The old man, who Kymaera assumed was this Jyscal, entered the room. "Please wait outside Kartia, I wish to speak to our guest alone."

The young woman, Kartia, nodded. "As you wish."

After Kartia closed the door, Kymaera looked at Jyscal. "Um... don't take this the wrong way... but you and the woman aren't exactly human are you?"

Jyscal gave her a strange look. "You have not heard of the Guado before or have you never seen one before?"

"I um..." __Think of something quick! I don't think you can exactly tell him you're from Zanarkand!__ Kymaera thought quickly. "I don't remember much. Just my name, basic knowledge, and the first thing I remember is waking up on a Shoopuf after being fished out of the water."

"You were found in the Moonflow. There were reports that Sin was near by." Jyscal said.

"'Sin'?" Kymaera blinked.

Jyscal sighed. "That settles it then."

"Huh? What does?" Kymaera asked.

"Your memory loss seems to fit the pattern of those that have been affected by Sin's toxin act. Those that have been affected by its toxins will lose their memories if not careful." Jyscal explained.

"I... see..." Kymaera nodded. __Well now I have an excuse for not knowing anything. If I sound like an idiot when I should know something I'll just say I got affected by Sin's toxin and that will take care of it. Still though I really don't like the idea of having to make that excuse for myself when I really don't have any memory loss. Just a lack of information._ _Just then she remember Miyu's directions from earlier. "Wait if you're Guado then I must be in Guadosalam."

"That is correct." Jyscal replied. "I would like to thank you for helping us out. An Ochu we could have expected but a Chimera was something we didn't think of at all. They usually don't come around to this region."

Kymaera just let a small chuckle escape her lips. "What irony. I was nearly killed by a beast that sounds like my name. Luckily I am not that ugly."

Jyscal shared a small laugh with her. "No you are most certainly not."

"My name is Kymaera. Um I don't suppose you could tell me how much farther it would be to get to Zanarkand from here?"

Jyscal shook his head. "I seriously doubt you would survive the journey to the ruins of Zanarkand alone."

It took Kymaera a couple of moments to be able to speak. "... ruins... Zanarkand... is ruins...?" her voice barely even a whisper.

Jyscal wasn't exactly sure on why she was reacting like this but he merely nodded his head. "Yes. It has been nothing but ruins for a thousand years ever since it was destroyed by Sin."

__Destroyed... by Sin..._ _Kymaera blinked. She then looked up at Jyscal. "... I'm feeling kind of tired right now... if I could..."

Jyscal nodded. "Of course. I will Kartia check on you later." with that said he then left Kymaera alone.

Once she was sure that there was no one at the door or around she just let herself do something she hadn't done since her mother died.

She wept.

__It can't be! It can't be! Zanarkand can't be all gone! That water sphere that sucked me in... it must be this Sin that Jyscal mentioned...__ Kymaera sobbed to herself but then sat ramrod up as an even more disturbing thought entered her mind.

If the Water Sphere that attacked Zanarkand was Sin and destroyed Zanarkand over a thousand years ago... then why by all that was holy did she see her own mother's image in such a beast.

__Mom... she... she can't be a part of that thing... can she?__ Kymaera shook her head. __No. She isn't! I only saw her! I didn't feel anything from what I saw... So why did I even see her to begin with!__

Finding more questions with every passing moment but no answers, Kymaera simply cried herself to sleep. Weeping in the sorrows of the loss and pain she had now found.

And prayed that when she woke up that tomorrow would be a much better day.

To Be Continued...


End file.
